This invention relates to a component layout for an engine and more particularly to the layout of the components for a two-cycle crankcase compression engine when employed for empowering a motor vehicle.
There is interest in employing two-cycle crankcase compression internal combustion engines as power plants for motor vehicles. Such engines have certain advantages due to their simplicity and their high specific power output. However, the positioning of such engines in a motor vehicle presents certain problems that are different from those associated with four-cycle engines. Specifically, the induction and exhaust systems for the engine normally communicate with the crankcase chambers rather than with the cylinder head and thus the induction and exhaust systems are positioned differently with two-cycle engines than with four-cycle engines. This gives rise to different problems in component positioning in the vehicle.
In addition to the positioning of the intake and exhaust system, two-cycle crankcase compression engines may employ different accessories or position the accessories different from those associated with four-cycle engines. It is, obviously, important that these components be positioned so that the overall engine compartment is maintained in a simple and accessible fashion.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved component layout for a two-cycle crankcase compression engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved layout for a motor vehicle that is powered by a crankcase compression two-cycle engine.
With two-cycle engines, it is normally the practice to employ a lesser number of cylinders than with four-cycle engines. This is possible because of the more frequent filing impulses of two-cycle engines than with four-cycle engines. As a result, it is often common practice to employ an odd number of cylinders with two-cycle engines. When this is done, there are some advantages in employing a separate balance shaft so as to improve the balancing of the engine. Of course, the positioning of the balance shaft and its driving arrangement must be taken into account when positioning the engine in the vehicle.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved component layout for a crankcase compression two-cycle internal combustion engine that employs a balance shaft.